


The Way of Cats

by Crimson_Phantom



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Phantom/pseuds/Crimson_Phantom
Summary: Just returning from the raid on the CIA headquarters  Azazel finds a cat in the alley.





	The Way of Cats

They had just reappeared through the inward suck of air as ash and smoke dissipate from Azazel's teleportation and they were steps from the boat dock, streaks of moonlight dashing their careful stride.

Azazel looked up at the moon admiring it calmly as it seemed to reflect in his emerald eyes just as his solace was broken by a clatter of metal banged loudly down the alley they passed. The Russian froze instantly raising his tail and reaching for his sword. They had all stopped. Sniffing the air slightly his posture then relaxed just as a black cat pounced over the tipped over garbage can carrying a scrap in it's mouth to eye them just as curiously. Emma's eyes roll dramatically as she eyed Azazel and carried on with Shaw behind her.

The Russian lowered his head and got the most intense look on his face, his eyes a piercing gaze as he studied the creature almost mocking it's movement before looking down to fish his hand in his pocket.

He pulled out a half eaten stick of jerky, unwrapped it and crouched down, tilting his head as he watched the cat with that same deep expression. His whip-like tail swaying playfully as he reached his hand out with the morsel while clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth calling to it.

The cat was weary but sniffed the air and slowly approached him, it's eyes on him just as intently.

Janos and Angel had stayed behind unsure what he was going to do when the animal came in reach and were to afraid to say anything to stop him as Azazel generally done as he pleased. After seeing the savagery he unleashed on the CIA agents that night he made it well known he enjoyed killing and took great pleasure in it. He had that same look on his face...

The cat made it's way to him, and after a cautious sniff, pulled the offering from his fingers and ate as though it hadn't eaten in days. It licked his fingers of the greasy residue then relaxed, rubbing it's head and back along his palm in appreciation. His smirk grew exposing his white teeth and enhanced canines.

His rough, calloused hands used to gripping blades and fighting scooped the cat up to which it showed no resistance. He stood to his full height as the small animal nestled in the bend of his arm, relishing in his unusually high body heat. He stroked it's fur, the harshness in his eyes relaxed and tense posture softened while he did this. He let out a sigh. “Look... poor creature, he vas hungry an' cold.” He spoke through a thick Russian accent. 

Relief yet guilt of their thoughts showed in Janos and Angel's faces as their bodies relaxed as they approached him. Angel stepped to his side and stroked the cat's back causing it to kneed it's claws into the man's expensive fabric. He didn't seem to mind.

“I think he likes you...” Azazel chuckled to this and half smirks. “Perhaps it's the tail.” She giggled.

Azazel raised his brow with a shrug, “I've always felt a ztrong connection to cats...” He agreed, “perhaps that ees vhy...” He waves his tail simulating a cat's making the girl laugh again.

“I never took you for cat person... or animal person at all for that matter...” Janos spoke in meek Spanish, not quite looking in Azazel's piercing eyes. Truth be known he expected the man to kill the poor thing as soon as he grabbed it in some way if nothing more to sate his blood lust. It surprised the Spaniard to see him cradle something so tenderly with care when not thirty minutes ago he was violently dropping men to their deaths from stories high, driving blades in their chest and impaling them with his tail. The Russian still smelled like blood...

Azazel seemed to pick this up by the expression the Spaniard gave way and while Janos expected the man to show aggression his eyes appear wounded. The Russian hides this as he spread a wide smile doing his best to soften his harsh features.

“Animals are not like humans, they are kind creatures.” He looked down at the animal as he stroked it's head so gently. “Nis cat looked at me as he vould anyone else. He judges me by my vill to help him not by my appearance... eet feels nice to be treated that vay.”

Janos face vexed, Azazel's comment making him feel immensely more terrible. He felt sadness for Azazel as he picked up a masked sadness in his Russian dialect. The man's life must have been rough, terrible even, full of abuse and torture as he was judged by how he looked; of course he would revert to animals as his only friends and despise humanity as he does. Azazel was unfortunate to not be able to hide his mutation unlike most mutants and appeared like something that walked out of hell. Even Janos until minutes ago thought he was nothing but a cold blooded killer.

Azazel looked up to see Shaw was listening and smiling as they caught up to where he and Emma were standing by the boat.

“Cats are very agile creatures in their ways. They are cunning, very sleek, charming but cruel. I don't mind them at all...” His eyes glisten with a sort of awe as he grins. “Perhaps that is why you share a connection.”

The Russian teased the corner of his mouth with a smirk, tilting his head as he shrugged. 

“No...” Emma suddenly said flatly as if scolding a child as she picked up the surface of Azazel's thoughts. “You are not taking that filthy thing on the ship. It's probably diseased and has fleas...”

Shaw then turned his attention from Azazel to the cat in his arm. “Cats are good hunters. He would be a good mouser.” With his index finger he stroked the cat under it's chin enticing it to purr, he then turns his eyes up to Azazel with an unusual gaze. “...He enjoys that...” 

The look caused Azazel's hackles to stand on end and his tail to tense, he couldn't say why... He reflects the look back.

“Like we have that problem.” Emma spat out, interrupting their intense gaze before boarding the ship. 

Knowing Azazel's mind is already made up regardless if he gets permission to or not Shaw manages a pleasing tone. He so enjoyed primping Azazel's ego with compliments because he knew it further planted his alliance with the Hellfire group and made him want to stay. “If you want to keep him you can, he is yours... it's nice to have a pet...” He let his fingers trail so slightly from the cat's chin to Azazel's arm before the Russian pulled back with a frown, lifting his head with a direct gaze as if to say, 'I am no one's pet'... 

“I do not see this cat as 'mine' but my comrade.” Shaw raised a brow and looked at him slightly amused. Azazel stroked the cat's fur and continued, “He didn't ask to be owned only respected and treated as an equal. Cats come and go as they please, you cannot own them.” A proud look and intense gaze was returned to Shaw as if he shared a private joke. 

“But of course...” Shaw remarked softly with a smirk and stepped aside as Azazel followed Emma on the boat while the rest followed. Emma didn't dare pry into the thoughts behind that conversation nor the others bother to question it no matter how obvious it was.


End file.
